Something Long Lost
by Caramel Revenge
Summary: Obito is found alive.
1. Chapter 1

This story is from sort of from kirin saga's plot bunnies. Yay for Obiito!

I do not own Naruto.

In the bright sunshine of a Friday, team seven was racing towards home, having successfully completed a mission involving guarding an important, stuck up man. Naruto had taught the customary lesson and everything had gone well.

They decided to stop to have a picnic lunch, and the scene was a happy one, for even Sasuke was being mildly friendly. It made Kakashi remember a similar afternoon several years back....

_flashback_

_"Hey! Hey Kakashi! Rin brought moon cakes! You know you want some!" His irrepressibly happy teammate Obiito shouted at him while Rin grinned. Kakashi sighed. Just because the mission was over didn't mean they should be celebrating like this...._

_"Cut it out." the stoic young ninja said without much annoyance._

_Rin pouted. "Come on Kakashi, you never eat! We won't keep bothering you if you just eat one!"_

_The Yondaime laughed from under a shady tree. It was quite apparent he loved watching the antics of his team._

_end flashback_

"Hey! Hey Kakashi-sensei! Aren't you going to eat?" Naruto asked, managing to frown and look happy at the same time. Sakura chimed in, "Yeah, come one! We even have fortune cookies!"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and came over, taking a fortune cookie from Sakura's outstretched hand. He broke it open to read his fortune as Naruto recited his off.

"'You will have a terrible misunderstanding in the near future.' What the heck is that supposed to mean? What's yours say, Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but read it off anyway. "'Your love life is about to take off.' How stupid."

Sakura blushed. "Mine says 'Love will come from an unexpected place.'" She seemed to think this meant Sasuke, as she kept looking at him and fluttering her eyelashes.

Naruto got into his sensei's face, shouting loud enough to wake the dead. "What'd you get, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged. "'What has been long lost will be returned to you.' You guys know these aren't for real, right?"

Naruto ignored him and pondered the meaning of the words. "So, that must mean your neighbor is finally going to return your power tools!"

"Idiot!" Sakura hit Naruto over the head.

Kakashi just shook his head and sighed as he looked up at the suddenly darkening sky. This picnic would not last much longer.

The first raindrops were met with moans of disappointment.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, time to pack everything up." The genin obediently got everything out of the rain and into the basket.

They started across the field, Naruto talking about what the fortune cookies probably meant and Sakura staring intently at Sasuke, who ignored her. It continued this way until the ground fell out from underneath them, plummeting them screaming into an underground lair.

Kakashi landed on his feet, battle ready while his students either landed awkwardly or were too busy looking around.

Someone had been here recently. There was no dust on anything, and a lone lightbulb lit the room. There were bars everywhere, indicating this was some sort of prison. A sudden scuffling noise in the corner drew Kakashi's attention, and he whipped around to see a small figure huddled there.

"Who are you?" he said softly, not wanting to scare the child. Sasuke and Sakura turned to look in that direction while Naruto exclaimed "Wait! There's someone here?!"

The figure scooted forward. He was small and swathed in bandages and rags. Only one eye showed and a small tuft of black hair. "Ka....Ka-ka-shi?"he asked very slowly and uncertainly.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke gasped as they saw the boy's eye clearly. It was the sharingan.

"Who are you?!" demanded Sasuke, scaring the boy back into his corner. Kakashi put a hand on his student's shoulder as a warning and then advanced to where the familiar child was huddled back in his corner.

"Hey,"Kakashi said, trying to sound as friendly as possible, "what's your name? Mine's Hatake Kakashi." The little boy looked at him, and Kakashi noted his eye was tear streaked now.

"I-I'm U-chi-ha Obiito." He said very quietly and with some difficulty. Kakashi sat there stunned. Obiito could not possibly be alive, and even if he were there was no way he could stay this young.

"How," Kakashi asked quietly. Obiito seemed to understand what he was asking. "I-I'm no-t ag-ing. Be-cause of th-em." his voice was very hoarse and strained, like every syllable was difficult to force out.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei,"Naruto asked in confusion, "Who is that?"

Kakashi only answered with, "We had better get out of here now." He scooped up Obiito and he and his students jumped using their chakra out of the hole and ran.

Well, I thought here would be a good spot to end. Now there will be a second chapter for sure. I'm just not so sure about a third one. Let me know how you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two!

Don't own Naruto or a treadmill, as you can quite obviously see....

Kakashi set Obito down against a tree. The frightened child was still crying, which made it seem even more likely to Kakashi that this was really Obito.

"Kakashi-sensei! Who is that?!" Naruto shouted, apparently having missed when Obito introduced himself.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, ignoring Naruto's question and staring the teary-eyed Uchiha straight in the eye. Said Uchiha sniffled and started to speak.

"I-I wa-s a pri-soner. O-of Or-or-r-o-chi," he said stumbling for words, seeming somewhat frustrated. "Or-or-o-" "Orochimaru?" guessed Kakashi. He got a quick grateful nod from Obito.

"Obito," Kakashi said, because he was pretty certain now. He had a strong feeling this was his long lost teammate, despite how baffling it was. "I'd like to take a look at your mouth, okay?"

Obito seemed unsure and raised one hand subconsciously to his mouth, covered in bandages.

"Who's Obito?" Naruto wanted to know, looking puzzled. Sasuke didn't even look at him as he replied "Shut up, idiot."

Obito seemed to have decided that Kakashi was allowed to look at his mouth if he really wanted to. He stripped the bandages off that area, carefully leaving all the others in place.

Kakashi didn't like the look of the bloodstains around the edges of the mouth, they were fresh. Obito opened his mouth, and there inside was not only a nice set of teeth, but also a metal object that seemed to have pierced his tongue numerous times. It was attached to his upper jaw. Kakashi clenched his fist. A torture device, and one that had been there a long time by the looks of it.

"I-it's no-t really th-at bad," explained Obito, noticing the slight darkening of Kakashi's face. "I-I ca-ll-ed the war-den names on-ce."

Kakashi took out a kunai, causing Obito to shut his mouth and jump back a little. Kakashi put out his other hand placatingly, explaining what he was doing.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to get that out of your mouth." Obito still edged back a little. "You can-t do th-at. You-re n-ot the war-den."

Kakashi winced at the reminder of just how long Obito had been down there. "The warden's not in charge anymore," Kakashi said patiently, gesturing for Obito to come closer.

Obito edged forwards and opened his mouth again. Kakashi found it was fairly simple to remove the sharp object, if one had kunai anyways. He tossed it aside.

"What did they do to you?" Kakashi asked, looking at Obito seriously.

Obito looked down at the ground, whispering "Lots of stuff." Kakashi thought Obito wouldn't continue, but he did. "They found me when I was... crushed, and brought me back to the prison. They wanted to know stuff about Konoha and-and the Uchiha clan and you and Minato. I-I don't think I told them anything, and they got angry. They gave me weird things and made me eat them, and I don't know what happended then, except it was terrible and I don't know what they did to me-" Obito was starting to sound hysterical, reliving some of his worst nightmares.

He took a deep shaky breath, and continued. "I woke up covered in blood and stuff. They dragged me off to a cell and injected me with something, saying that since I didn't tell them anything, it didn't matter to Orochimaru whether I lived or died. The stuff they injected me with burned, and I was stuck my back for a month," he said with a shudder.

"It made me stuck at the age I am. But it has side-effects, bad ones, and so they kept experimenting on me with lots of needles, and-and that's why I was down there." he finished shakily, sitting down with his head bowed.

It made Kakashi angry to see his teammate like that, despite his joy at finding him alive.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're not going to be back on time if we keep hanging around," Sakura said tentatively. Kakashi sighed. While he was usually late, it would probably be better for Obito to get to Konoha.

"Okay, Obito," Kakashi said, gaining Obito's attention again, "We're going to head back to Konoha and have Lady Tsunade see what she can do for you. Can you walk by yourself?"

Obito bit his lip and shook his head, staring down at his thickly bandaged legs. "Not very far," he said.

Kakashi grunted in response and then scooped up his adolescent teammate. They set out for home, with Sasuke glancing back every so often at the other Uchiha. He felt strangely jealous and angry that he wasn't the only survivor anymore. He didn't like Obito one bit.

Sakura glanced with concern at the boy, worried over just how frail and sick he looked. She didn't notice the looks of dislike from Sasuke gave Obito.

Naruto ran ahead, eager to get home and have some ramen.

* * *

Well, this is where I'm cutting it off. I love reviews and if anyone gets an idea for fanart from this story tell me so I can link to it, okay? Next chapter: Where are the Uchihas? Obito's unpleasant surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! They make me hyper and happy! Basically the same thing, but hey, whatever.

I still don't own Naruto!

Kakashi paced outside the examination room. Obito had not seemed thrilled with the idea of being left alone with total strangers, and it made Kakashi feel guilty.

When he heard cries coming from inside the examination room, he burst in without thinking, to find that Obito was huddled in a corner and wielding a scalpel he had snatched from one of the medics.

"S-stay back," ordered Obito, shakily wielding the scalpel at the medics, who were cautiously approaching him. He spotted Kakashi and jumped up towards him with surprising speed, ending up on his knees behind him.

He looked up imploringly at Kakashi. "Don't let them," he pleaded, still brandishing the scalpel uncertainly. Kakashi sighed. He squatted down to be at Obito's level. "The medics aren't here to hurt you. They're trying to heal you up and find out what's wrong with you."

Obito still shook his head.

"What if I stay and make sure they don't hurt you? Will that make you feel better?" Kakashi asked, and Obito considered, then nodded slowly. Kakashi helped Obito up onto the examination table while the medics hesitantly approached.

They took his temperature, pulse, height and weight. Obito was the same height as when Kakashi last saw him, but now he weighed less than _Sakura_. Kakashi was brought out of his comparisons when Obito's hand dug into his arm and he looked up to see one of the doctors holding a needle.

"We need to do a blood test," the doctor explained, waiting patiently. Kakashi used the tried and true technique of 'Look at me and ignore the needle' to get Obito to get his blood test.

Finally the checkup was over, and Kakashi suggested to Obito that they should go to eat ramen.

When they got to Ichiraku's, Naruto was already there and on his fourth bowl. He greeted them with a wave of his chopsticks and his mouth full. "Hi Kakashi-sensei! Hi Obito! Are you guys getting ramen too?"

It always amazed Kakashi when Naruto spoke clearly with his mouth that full.

"Yes Naruto, we came to the ramen stand to get ramen." He replied dryly.

"Cool!" Naruto replied, and grinned with noodles practically spilling out of his mouth.

"Yes..." said Kakashi, a little disgusted by his student's display of what he was eating. He turned to Obito. "Well, which kind do you want? It's on me, you can have as much as you want."

"I don't know...." said Obito, peering at the menu through his one eye. Kakashi leaned over and tapped on one of the kinds on the menu. "I'd go with that one. Unless you'd prefer this one..." he tapped on another one.

Obito looked embarassed. He leaned up to hiss in Kakashi's ear. "I can't read it."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. He realized Obito did look strangely cross-eyed looking at the menu. "Did you forget how?" he asked.

Obito shook his head. "No, they did something to my eye, I think. I didn't... realize until now."

Kakashi realized Obito's eye was clouding, which meant he was remembering, which was probably not a good thing. "Hey, Obito!" he said, snapping Obito out of it. "How about I order for you? Is that okay?"

Obito nodded, still looking ashamed.

Kakashi ordered the same for both of them.

Obito had lost most of his bandages, but insisted on wearing them on his face still. Kakashi could hardly blame him. His face had been virtually destroyed when it was crushed. It did make him look a little like Kakashi though. Now Obito was removing the bandages around his mouth and slurping up the ramen.

Kakashi winced as Naruto finished his tenth bowl and belched loudly. He looked over to see Obito was done too.

"Kakashi?" Obito asked, staring at him seriously, "Where are Rin and Minato-sensei?"

Kakashi felt as though a weight had been dropped onto his head. He didn't want to explain to Obito that despite his promise, he had failed to keep Rin safe. He also didn't want to explain about Minato-sensei. He nearly shuddered when he realized he would have to explain to Obito where the rest of the Uchiha clan was.

He looked back to see Obito watching him intently. He sighed. "Rin died in a fight with a rogue nin." Obito looked shocked, and his eye started to water up, but he shook his head to clear it. "And Minato-sensei?" he asked.

"He died protecting Konoha."

Obito stared at his empty bowl, his one eye watered up and biting his lip. Kakashi realized then that Naruto was also listening intently. "Kakashi-sensei, are you guys talking about your old team?"

"Yes, Naruto." Kakashi replied solemnly.

"Kakashi?" Obito asked, his voice sounding choked. Kakashi looked over in acknowledgement. "Where are my parents?"

Kakashi swallowed. Here was the tough one. He knew Obito had never been treated very well by his clan, but this would probably devastate him. He put a hand on Obito's shoulder.

"Obito... A lot has changed since you were.. around. The Uchihas, they were wiped out by one of their own, except for Sasuke." Obito's eye widened in shock and his mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out.

Then a choked noise did and Obito started to cry. Naruto looked a little startled and just watched. Kakashi startled Naruto even more when he hugged the sobbing Uchiha.

They sat for a while, and Obito finally cried himself out. Kakashi pushed the Uchiha back from him a little to discover that Obito had fallen asleep. He sighed and picked him up. He took him to the flat Tsunade had given him and tucked him in his bed. Then he sat in the living room and read his book. He vaguely wondered if they were going to take Obito's name off the memorial now.

* * *

Yay! I hope you liked this chapter! Next up: Aftereffects of the potion of eternal youth.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter four is here! Enjoy Lent, by the way.

I do not own Naruto or Obito would've miraculously survived.

It was morning by now, and Kakashi went in to check up on Obito. He didn't recall Obito being a particularly late sleeper, so he was a little suspicious that Obito was in bed this late.

He saw a lump underneath the sheets, and went over to poke it.

"Hey, Obito, it's time to get up." A moan came out from under the mess of sheets. Kakashi realized then there was a rotten smell in the room. He really hoped Obito wasn't a bedwetter or something.

"Obito. You have to get out of bed." Another moan came in reply. He was starting to get concerned now, so he gave Obito a good prod, to which Obito responded with another moan and curling up tighter.

Kakashi sighed and turned Obito over, ignoring the smell. What he saw made him realize his fears were not unfounded. From what he could see of Obito's face, his cheeks were flushed a deep red, and his hair was slick with sweat, which Kakashi realized was where the smell was coming from.

"Obito, how do you feel?" he asked, immediately putting his hand on his forehead. Obito's forehead was burning up, and he reached up to try and pry Kakashi's fingers off. "Getoffa me..." he mumbled, appearing a little bit delirious.

Kakashi unrolled Obito from the sheets he'd apparently tied himself up in.

"C'mon, you're going back to the hospital."

Obito mumbled something that sounded like a protest as Kakashi hoisted him out of bed.

-------

Kakashi stood outside Obito's hospital room, waiting for Tsunade to come out. He didn't hear Obito freaking out about various needles and machines being attached to him, which worried Kakashi.

He sighed, sounding very tired, leaning against the wall. Obito had been through so much, and so far he'd been able to do almost nothing for him. He wouldn't have admitted it, but right now he was scared Obito was going to die, just like their sensei and female teammate had.

He jumped as Tsunade came out of the room, holding a clipboard in her hands. She sighed as she turned to face him. "Obito has an unknown chemical, the cause of his lack of aging, in his system. It would seem that without regular treatments of some kind, it reacts badly. We have to get it out of his system, or it will most likely kill him."

Kakashi felt a cold sweat as he feared the worst for Obito, but got a hold of himself. "Is it possible to get it out of his system?"

"Most of it," Tsunade said slowly, "but it takes great chakra control to accomplish. It's somewhat dangerous to attempt, as one wrong move can result in loss of bodily fluids, and more than one can cause the patient to die of dehydration."

Kakashi looked at her solemnly. "Will you do it?"

She nodded. "I should be able to finish it within a couple hours. I would like you to make sure Shizune knows to keep an eye on the missions and my desk."

Kakashi indicated his agreement by nodding his head, and took off swiftly to find Shizune. As he ran out of the hospital, his thoughts kept drifting back to Rin's death. If he had been quicker, smarter then she would have never died. Would it be the same with Obito? Maybe he should've put him in the hospital the moment they got there, instead of taking him on a short tour.

He located the raven-haired woman and directed her to the Hokage tower, then darted as fast as he could back to the hospital. He had to be back to make sure Obito survived his surgery in one non-shriveled piece.

He settled into a chair outside the operating room, and he found he just couldn't focuse on a book right now. If Obito died, all he would have left from those days would be.... Gai. He hadn't really known Asuma or Kurenai all that well back then, after all. Gai would be the only link to his past again. He didn't know if he could handle that.....

Then a funny thought occurred to him.

What would Obito think of Gai now? He would probably think he was insane, just like Kakashi himself did.

---------

After a couple of hours waiting time, Tsunade came out, looking a little tired but otherwise happy. "The surgery was a success, you can go in and see Obito now." Kakashi hurriedly thanked her and went into the room.

There was Obito, his frail body looking even more so in this setting. He saw Kakashi and smiled. "Hey Kakashi. Do you know when I can get out of this hospital gown and into real clothes?"

Kakashi chuckled, feeling any tension he had regarding Obito melt away. The kid would be just fine, and he would most likely adjust very well to his new life.

"I don't know, Obito." He said with a smile. Obito regarded him like he was retarded. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

* * *

Yes, now Obito is going to be almost normalish, if he ever was to begin with. The next chapter: Meeting Past Friends and Making New Ones.


	5. Chapter 5

I got more reviews, I got more reviews...... *cough cough* excuse the happy dance, please.... On to chapter five! Meeting Old Friends and Making New Ones! Sorry this is so late, I'm trying desperately not to flunk my classes currently.

I still don't own Naruto, if I did Rin would be around and would probably be Hinata's sensei and have a relationship with Kakashi.

Obito was out of the hospital, and Tsunade reported he would probably start growing again. This seemed to put a spring in his step as he and Kakashi went towards team Gai's training ground. Kakashi had agreed to take Obito to meet old friends of his, and he figured Gai was a good place to start.

As they approached, they could hear Lee and Gai screaming about youthfulness and Neji and Tenten groaning in embarassment. Obito looked up at Kakashi with a question on his face, but Kakashi just shook his head, as if to say, _This is normal, you'll see._

"Hey, Gai." Kakashi said casually as he approached, while Obito looked wary. Gai grinned a blinding smile. "Kakashi, my eternal rival! What happened to Sasuke?!"

Kakashi chuckled a little. "This isn't Sasuke, Gai. It's Obito." Neji was looking at the Uchiha through narrowed, calculating eyes, trying to figure out if this really was an Uchiha. Gai looked shocked.

"But, Kakashi, Obito died many years ago! I'm afraid, in your longing for his return, you have mistaken this youngster for him!" He said in a loud, disbelieving voice. Kakashi actualy smiled a little.

"No, it really is Obito. Tsunade verified it." Kakashi said, patting Obito on the head. Obito looked annoyed and moved out from under his hand. Gai's jaw dropped in disbelief, then he finally shut it and started to bawl.

"What a youthful miracle! Lee, Tenten, Neji, this is Obito, Kakashi's long lost teammate!" Gai ran over, still bawling, and seized Obito in a crushing hug. Obito looked weirded out, which was understandable considering he had never known Gai very well. Kakashi resisted the urge to snicker at Obito's predicament.

"How can he be his teammate if he is so much younger, Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked, looking a little confused and weirded out as well. Lee was bawling at the youthful reunion, practically drowning out Tenten's question. Neji just shook his head at his sensei's undignified antics.

"Tenten, embrace a miracle for what it is!" Gai said, most likely because he didn't know the answer himself. Tenten sighed and gave up on the matter. Lee joined, crying manly tears, went over to join his sensei in the hugging, making Obito start to feel claustrophobic. Kakashi seemed to sense this and stepped forward.

"Gai, I think you're making Obito uncomfortable." The words came out a little sharper than intended. Gai looked over at him a little questioningly, but loosened his hold on Obito. Obito grinned at him awkwardly. "Gee, Gai, you've gotten tall."

Gai laughed while Kakashi cracked a smile. It was good Obito had at least one other friend who was still alive. Even if it happened to be Gai.

"You should join us in our youthful training!" Gai said excitedly while Lee agreed with equal enthusiasm. Obito looked a little embarassed. "I don't know if I'm strong enough yet..."

"That is the whole point of training, to become youthfully stronger!" Lee yelled, causing Neji to turn and plant his head in a tree. Lee looked over with a confused expression on his face. "Neji, that can't be comfortable or youthful." He got a muffled, deadpan response.

"Uh, well.... I'm still recovering from a medical procedure..." Obito said awkwardly. Kakashi cut in then. "We do have other people to see, Gai. Enjoy your training."

Gai and Lee gave the good guy pose and Tenten waved while Obito and Kakashi left.

Obito grinned at Kakashi as they headed for team 7's training ground. "So, Gai hasn't changed much, has he?" Kakashi chuckled. "Not a lot."

As they entered the training grounds, Sakura was beaning Naruto on the head and yelling at him, Naruto was whining at her, and Sasuke was leaning against a post looking emo. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up when they saw Kakashi and Obito coming.

"You're late!!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, and Kakashi shrugged. "I had to reintroduce Obito to Gai."

"And it couldn't have waited?!" Sakura demanded, looking very aggravated.

Kakashi ignored her. "Well, we're going to do some chakra control training, since that way Obito can join us. Besides, he could really use the practice, his chakra control stinks." Obito's face quickly transformed into a scowl. "Oh, haha, you're hilarious, Kakashi."

Sasuke frowned to himself. Kakashi never joked like that with him.

"Well, let's get going. Everyone sit in the lotus position." Kakashi said. Everyone settled down, even Sasuke, though he did so grudgingly. He looked over at Obito, whose one eye was closed in concentration. He hated that boy. He may have been a distant cousin, but if anything that made Sasuke dislike him even more. Obito had been gone for years, how could he think he could just march in here and take Sasuke's place? He didn't know how, but he would get his place back from this imposter...

Yay for Emo Sasuke! I hope you guys don't mind me making him all like that.....


	6. Chapter 6

And here is the sixth chapter! Thank you everybody for the reviews! I'm so sorry this took so long.... I've been stressing out about getting schoolwork done, and the play I'm in, and stuff like that. Title is....... Sasuke stews! Obito joins the team!

I don't own Naruto.

Obito had gotten stronger over the past week, already able to practice basic chakra techniques with the others, such as standing on water or sticking to a tree. Sasuke hated it.

Kakashi seemed to lavish attention on the weaker Uchiha. Couldn't he see Sasuke was better?

Obito couldn't hit the bull's eye almost every time like Sasuke could. He couldn't use more advanced fire techniques like Sasuke could. He couldn't use chidori like Sasuke could. He couldn't even read!

Why did Kakashi like him so much?

Sasuke was sitting moodily off to the side as Obito practiced throwing shuriken. Kakashi had taken Naruto and Sakura to learn some jutsus Sasuke had already copied with his sharingan, so now he was bored. And stuck alone with the Uchiha dropout.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back, losing himself to his angsting.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sasuke jumped, but then tried to act cool by brushing his hair back indifferently. He discovered Obito's face was about two feet from his. "What do you want?" he said in a surly tone.

Obito smiled, seeming to ignore Sasuke's rudeness. "I was thinking... Since you're my last remaining relative, maybe we should... do something together."

Sasuke frowned at him incredulously. "Like what? Why would I want to hang around you, loser?" Obito seemed to falter. "Well, um.... Because we're the only family we've got?" Sasuke snorted. "I don't have a family, and I don't need one."

Obito squirmed a little. "Um, yes you do. You have your team as an adoptive family and me as your blood family."

Sasuke scowled at the shorter Uchiha. "Shut up and go away or I'll use my chidori on you."

With a shake of his head, Obito turned back to throwing shuriken. Sasuke glared at his back, wishing to burn holes in him. If only Obito would go away for good....

An evil grin stretched across Sasuke's face as a dastardly plan struck him. Would Kakashi want someone around who was insane? It wouldn't take a lot to push the fragile Uchiha over the edge, would it?

"Hey, Obito." Sasuke said, standing up indifferently. Obito turned around, slightly apprehensive. Sasuke continued with what he imagined was amazing acting. "You know, maybe you're right. We should go and do something together. And I know just the thing. Come on."

Obito came over, wondering why Sasuke looked so weird, but grateful for an opportunity to bond with his only relative (Itachi didn't count).

Sasuke walked at a slightly eager pace, leading Obito to who knows where.

"So... What are we going to do?" Obito asked as they walked along a snaking trail in the woods. Sasuke turned back, an unreadable look on his face. "It's a surprise, Obito."

Obito started to feel concerned at that moment. "Um, are you sure? I don't know where we are now..." Sasuke just put a finger to his lips. Obito felt undeniably disturbed. "You know, I'm not too sure about this... Maybe we should do this later, so Kakashi knows where we are..."

"What, are you a baby? Kakashi needs to know where you are at all times?" Sasuke taunted, taking pleasure in the frown on Obito's face. "No, it's just I don't want him to be worried."

Then they entered a clearing. It looked like nothing had touched it for a hundred years. Obito looked around, appreciating the beauty of the willow trees and swaying grass. He was startled out of his wits when Sasuke backhanded him.

He jumped back like he had been burned. "Sasuke?! What the heck?!" Sasuke smirked. "We're going to spar now."

Obito's eyes widened and his breathing quickened. "Sasuke, I can't spar yet!"

"I know." Sasuke said, his smirk growing darker. Obito would pay for trying to take his place... He'd learn that he was never good enough to take his place...

Obito's eyes had filled with terror. "But.. Why?!" Sasuke glared at him. "Because I hate you."

With that, Sasuke pulled out a kunai, and charged Obito. Obito pulled out his own kunai, blocking just in time. "Sasuke.. Please.. Don't do this!" he pleaded. This only seemed to egg Sasuke on, as he used Konoha Senpuu (which he'd copied off of Lee) and sent Obito crashing into a tree with a cry.

Sasuke didn't give Obito any time to recuperate, charging up his arm with chidori. Obito cried out in horror, freezing where he was. Sasuke grinned madly. His plan to merely drive Obito insane forgotten, he prepared to pierce Obito with the jutsu Kakashi taught him. How ironic....

"Die Obito!" Sasuke screamed, as he charged forward. Obito watched, his terror paralysing him.

Just as the lighting seemed near enough to fry Obito's face, however, Sasuke was sent flying back into a tree, which was exploded by the force of the jutsu. Obito looked up at his savior with wide, tear streaked eyes. "Anko!" he shouted, recognising her instantly. Said kunoichi sent a harsh look towards Sasuke. "What the heck are you thinking, Uchiha?! Don't you know killing another Konoha ninja is a capital offense?"

Sasuke practically growled at Anko. She took it as a sign he'd learned his lesson, and turned back to Obito. She smiled at him. "So, Obito, I haven't gotten to see you since you got back. How about you and I go out for some dango?"

Obito smiled back and nodded gratefully. Anko looked back and smirked at Sasuke. "You might want to get that arm set so the bone doesn't heal crooked," she sneered, disliking Sasuke even more than she ever had. Then she and Obito left.

Sasuke groaned as he discovered his leg was broken. "Hey! Is anybody out there?! Hello?!"

Muahaha, the things I do to Sasuke.... I actually don't dislike him, it's just he's so fun to make fun of..... Well, if anyone has ideas for the nex chapter, feel absolutely free to say so!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, I know, I make Sasuke seem awfully stupid, but you can't deny he's self-centered! This chapter is called... Missing Child Alert!

I don't own anything, hence I am trying to get a job...

Anko and Obito had settled down at the dango stand, and she had ordered the same for both of them. She had already known Obito was alive, as news travelled quickly through the special jonin ranks.

"So, what's it like being stuck at age thirteen, Obito?" Anko asked, taking a bite of her dango. Obito half grimaced. "It's not exactly fun, but Tsunade said I should start growing again soon."

Anko nodded. "So, you think you'll take the chunin exams again soon?" Obito shrugged, thinking back to his first attempt at the chunin exam. It had not been fun for him or Rin, honestly. He'd nearly gotten his skull bashed in by his opponent, and his wrist was still very slightly crooked from the survival test.

"I don't know... I'm not that strong yet...and I probably wouldn't have a team to enter with," Obito said thoughtfully, knowing Kakashi's team was made up of all genin, and they would probably want to enter.

"Bum deal." Anko commented, devouring more of her dango.

"Yeah. So, do you know why Sasuke seems to hate me so much? I don't look anything like Itachi, do I?" Obito asked, only having faint memories of a very young Itachi. Anko laughed at the idea of Obito looking like the tired-eyed missing nin. "No, not a bit. He's probably just jealous."

"Of?" Obito asked in confusion. Anko shook her head, smiling at him. "Probably because of all the attention you get from Kakashi. He may act distant, but he actually does want people to take an interest in him."

"Oh.... I guess he feels pretty alone in the world, huh?" Obito said, remembering that up til now Sasuke had essentially been an orphan with no family other than a brother he hated. Anko sighed. "That kid needs to learn to get over himself. Just because bad things happened to him doesn't mean he should let it ruin his life."

"I guess." Obito agreed, not really wanting to pass judgement on Sasuke. He set down his dango uncomfortably. Anko looked over with concern and a mouth full of dango. "Whatsamatter?"

"Anko... If Orochimaru was the one who left Konoha and took me captive, then..." He squirmed as he spoke, not looking her in the eye. Anko seemed to catch where he was going with this. "He deserted me, after giving me a cursed seal." She said it briskly, pretending it didn't hurt. Obito nodded, having heard of a cursed seal before. "I'm sorry." He replied, putting his hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"It's okay, Obito. It's not like it's your fault," Anko replied, smiling at him. She looked down at his empty plate. "How about another round of dango?"

He shook his head. "No thanks, I should probably go before my new team misses me. They were supposed to get back from their training a little while ago." Anko shrugged in disappointment. "Okay, fine. See you around!"

Obito grinned as he headed off. "Okay! I'll be sure and visit you again!"

Here is what had happened during the time Obito was with Anko:

Kakashi arrived back at the training grounds with the sweaty duo of Naruto and Sakura. He was surprised to find it deserted, kunai still sticking out of the target and Sasuke's lunch still by the tree.

"Hey! Where're Obito and Sasuke?!" Naruto demanded while Sakura looked around with concern. Kakashi shrugged, though he was a little worried himself. He spotted tracks leading through the undergrowth.

"Come on, they went this way," he said calmly, leading the spazzing pair through the trees.

"But sensei, where would they go? Do you think someone kidnapped them?!" Sakura said, wringing her hands at the thought of losing both Uchihas. Kakasi sighed. "They probably just went somewhere else to train, Sakura."

"Sasuke!" Naruto's shout attracted both their attentions to Sasuke, who was sitting against a tree and moaning in pain. Kakashi was immediately over there, checking him over for serious injuries. Nothing more than a broken leg and a contusion on his arm, thank the gods.

"Sasuke. Who did this, and where is Obito?" Kakashi asked, looking Sasuke seriously in the face. Sasuke felt his stomach do a flip-flop. There was no way he could tell his sensei that he tried to kill Obito and Anko stopped him!

"Anko did it. I was practicing my chidori and she broke in here and dragged Obito away!" Sasuke said, lying like a man with his head on the chopping block. Naruto stared at him in shock. "You mean the creepy exams lady?! I knew she hated you!"

"Oh Sasuke, she didn't hurt you badly, did she?" Sakura asked in a sickeningly sweet tone, leaning in to check his broken leg. In her head she was screeching something about killing that hag.

Kakashi sighed, having a feeling that Sasuke's story was a twisting of real events. He couldn't believe Naruto and Sakura just believed him off the bat, though. "Are you sure about that, Sasuke?"

The tone made Sasuke look down at the ground. "Yes... It was definitely her who did it..." Kakashi sighed and lifted Sasuke. "Alright then. Let's get you to the hospital and then we'll go talk to Anko."

Sasuke gulped, but said nothing as they made their way out of the training grounds and towards the hospital. Sakura and Naruto trailed along behind, asking questions and generally being loud.

Some minutes later, after the grounds were quiet again, Obito came in. "Hey! Guys?"

Yay, school's out! I am so ridiculously happy! I hope to update more frequently over the summer....


End file.
